Bitter Sweet Symphony
by Kaiser-Chan
Summary: When Zechs pays a visit to Treize's grave, he falls apart. Luckily though, a certian Heero Yuy is there to comfort him.


Title: Bitter Sweet Symphony (Song Fic)  
  
Author: Tawny Dragon  
  
E-mail: shinigamii@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: 6+13, 6+1/1+6  
  
Rating: PG – Not really sure, but there you go!  
  
Warnings: Course Language, maybe little angst.. Actually quite a-bit of angst.  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly have NO ownership over these cute characters; they belong to Sunrise, etc. Please refrain from suing – I NEED MY MONEY!  
  
Also, 'Bitter Sweet Symphony' is by Verve. I sadly don't own this one either. No justice here.  
  
1  
  
Notes: This takes place between the series and Endless Waltz. Just a little song fic on how Heero and Zechs got together.. I was in a miserable mood. What can I say?  
  
2  
  
3 More Notes: Also, if you think this song doesn't fit, I'm sorry. When I heard this song – I thought it fitted. But that's just me. Also, my apologies if this fic makes no sense, especially Zechs, partly 'cause it's my first. Also, If you find this fic under the name Shinigamii – That was my first name.. Question: Why would I steal it off myself, ne?  
  
4 Bitter Sweet Symphony – By Tawny Dragon  
  
'Cause it's a bitter sweet symphony, this life  
  
"Try to make ends meet, you're a slave to money, then you die  
  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
  
4.1 Where all the things meet, yeah..  
  
It was near dusk, and the rays of a dying sun captured the golden highlights in the Prince of Sank's hair, as he looked at the tombstone of his love. 'How ironic. A dying sun, left with a man who's soul is dying,' thought the Prince as he leaned down to touch the words carved into the tombstone.  
  
'It's just not fair,' thought Zechs Marquise as he looked at the tombstone. 'Why couldn't have you waited? For me? You always said we'd be together Treize. Always. But now your light years away and I'm so lonely..' the blonde prince sighed. "I've become one of those weaklings Treize, the type that I despise," he said aloud to the tombstone.  
  
'I never was one to practice what I preached,' he thought to himself, mentally snorting. He looked at the tombstone.  
  
No change, I can change, I can change, I can change  
  
But I'm here in my mould, I am here in my mould  
  
But I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
  
I can't change my mould, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..  
  
"I wish I could have told you how much I loved you.. But I think you knew anyway," he said lightly, hoping Treize could hear him. But then again, he never had believed in angels. 'I changed far too late, love,' he thought, and then repeated it out loud. "I CHANGED TOO LATE!" he yelled, now unable to hold back the sobs that racked his body. "I'm sorry Treize.. I'm so sorry," he apologized between sobs as he bent down in front of Treize Khushrenada's grave.  
  
  
  
Well I never pray but tonight I'm on my knees, yeah  
  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now..  
  
"Why would you be sorry?" repeated a voice from behind him. Zechs froze. "You loved him, and he loved you. I'd say he knows."  
  
"Who the hell.." he said turning around to come face to face, with the Prussian eyes of Heero Yuy. Zechs coldly glared into Prussian blue eyes, the owners face impassive as his own, even though the Prince's face was streaked with tears. "What the fuck do you want, Yuy?" he said sharply standing up, and brushing himself off. "I thought you'd survive Epyon, Zechs Marquise. YOU said we'd meet again. I'm here to meet you," he replied lightly. He then was silent for a minute looking at Treize's grave. "You really loved him, didn't you," he asked, even though both of them knew it wasn't really a question. "Yes. I loved him nearly more than anything.. Heero," Zechs replied softly, surprised that he'd called his rival by his first name. His tears were also coming back, for the first time, in practically forever – Zechs Marquise felt hopeless and ready to break down. Heero knew that Zechs and Treize put the war before their love life.. All of them had. 'You poor thing Zechs. You and Treize were broken apart by this war, and also by your pride. It seems unfair,' Heero thought to himself.  
  
No change, I can change, I can change, I can change  
  
But I'm here in my mould, I am here in my mould  
  
And I'm a million different people from one and the same  
  
I can't change my mould, no, no, no, no, no..  
  
  
  
"Well Heero, we've meet again, conversed and it's time for you to get back to your life," Zechs said looking over at his former rival sharply. Heero shrugged, as he studied Zechs profile in the last strands of daylight. 'Hmm. He has a build that could rival any god, he has a large lank of platinum hair, and these gorgeous..' Heero thought as he looked at the former pilot of Epyon and suddenly felt shocked. Had he just said GORGEOUS? "Oh shit.." he cursed out loud. "What's shit?" questioned the prince of Sank questioned, surprised as he looked up from Treize's grave. Heero shrugged and knelt down next to Zechs and shocked himself by saying; "Treize would want you to move on." Zechs snorted. "How the HELL would you know what he wanted, Heero?" he questioned coldly. "Because when a person loves someone, they want them to be happy. Isn't that what Treize would want Zechs? He loved you didn't he?" he questioned, knowing this question that he had asked would have stung. "Heero.." Zechs said brokenly, starting to sob again. But before he could fall to the ground, Heero caught him, but still landed on his backside anyway – with the 'angel' of Sank in his arms. Heero put his arms around Zechs, and made soothing noises. "Shh.. Zechs it's okay.. Don't worry," he repeated over and over, surprising even him.  
  
'Cause it's a bitter sweet symphony, this life  
  
Try to make ends meet, try to find some money, then you die..  
  
By dusk, Zechs sobs died down into the occasional sniffle. "Heero.." he said quietly, looking up into his eyes. "Yes?" Heero asked, trying very hard not to blush, at the beautiful older man in his arms. "Heero.. Thank you. You didn't have to do that," he told him quietly, looking into the Prussian orbs. "Well, I guess you do crazy things for the people you really care about, maybe even love.." Heero's voice drifted off, hardly believing what he had just said. "Love?" Zechs repeated softly looking into the Prussian depts. "Yes, love. I know you don't return it but.. There you have it Peacecraft. I guess I love you," Heero snarled standing up, requiring Zechs to suddenly have to use his own weight to hold himself up. "Heero.. When did this happen?" inquired Zechs softly. Heero was surprised he was angry or hadn't jumped off the cliff yet. "I don't know Mirialdo.." Heero replied using Zechs' proper name," I guess it just happened. I mean, you're the only one who really understands me. I guess because of the Zero and Epyon.. I sound like a fucking idiot.. I'm going to leave you in peace," Heero said beginning to walk away, surprised that Zechs hadn't pulled a gun yet. Zechs looked wonderingly at him for a second, "Heero! Wait! Please!"  
  
You know I can change, I can change, I can change, I can change  
  
But I'm here in my mould, I am here in my mould..  
  
"What?" Heero snarled, as he stopped walking. "Heero.. ah.." Zechs didn't quite know what to say, but he did know what to do. He walked behind the ex- pilot and put his arms around him, pulling Heero into his warmth. "Zechs.." Heero said lightly leaning back on to his chest. "Heero, I can't promise you anything, I know I CAN'T forget about Treize this quickly.. But I can't let you escape on me. I guess I love you too. I think I have always loved you.. Since the very first time I saw you and your 'plane'," Zechs said, laughing lightly, pulling Heero closer into him. "You're kidding, aren't you? How can YOU, be in love with ME? I must have dropped you way to hard," Heero said shocked. "No, I never kid," Zechs said firmly, gently turning Heero around to face him. "I'M meant to be comforting you, not YOU comforting me!" exclaimed Heero, trying not to blush at the blonde god in front of him. Zechs smirked," Oh yeah?" and leaned down and captured Heero's mouth in a long, lingering kiss. Heero was shocked for a minute, and then to kiss back. "So, Heero Yuy, is this going to go anywhere?" he murmured against Heero's soft lips. "Oh, hell yeah," he murmured back, this time snagging the Prince's lips.  
  
And I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
  
4.2  
  
4.3 I can't change my mould, no, no, no, no, no..  
  
"Zechs?" questioned Heero a minute later, braking the contact. "Yes?" Zechs replied, cocking an eyebrow and looking at his new lover. "I REALLY don't mean to be a pain, but my stomach is crying out – Feed me, Heero, Feed me!" the younger man replied, turning a dull shade of red. Zechs looked stunned for a second, then burst out laughing. "Well Heero, we shall go and feed YOUR appetite, but then, my dear Heero, can we feed MINE?" he questioned, with a light smirked. "Sure," snorted Heero. Zechs grinned and put his arm around Heero's shoulder, and Heero complied by putting his arm around his prince's waist. Zechs looked at Treize's grave for a minute. "Good-bye Treize. I'll love you forever, and when I see you next, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do, but Trieze.. Goodbye," He said quietly trying to stop the tears from falling down his face. Heero tightened his grip on his lover's waist. "Zechs?" he questioned the older man. "Yes Heero?" Zechs replied looking down on his short angel.  
  
"Life's a Bitter Sweet Symphony isn't it, love?" Heero asked looking out into the horizon of darkness.  
  
"Yes it is, Heero-love, yes it is."  
  
THE END  
  
Any comments welcome! Nice flames help – But evil flames are just funny! So – I don't suggest sending a really evil flame, because you will be laughed at. Over, and over, and over..  
  
Tawny Dragon 


End file.
